1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of bundling discrete articles into bundles of such articles and, for example, particularly deal with the bundling of individual wires or conductors into a cable or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art cable bundling straps two general types of locking means may be found. In a first, a metallic tongue or barb is inserted into the floor, ceiling, or sidewalls of a transverse aperture extending through the head end portion to engage or bite into the material of the strap when an attempt to withdraw the strap body portion is made after same has been looped around a plurality of articles to be bundled and placed through the aperture within the head end portion of the strap. In a second type of the prior art locking means, the strap body portion is formed with a plurality of teeth thereon or therein and a molded pawl having one or more teeth on a surface thereof is placed within the aperture of the head end portion in such a manner as to be deflected when the strap body portion is introduced during the tightening operation and which is forced into position to engage the teeth of the strap body portion when an attempt is made to withdraw the strap body portion from the head end portion aperture. In both of these approaches, it is necessary for the strap body portion to enter the head end portion of the strap normal to the plane of the rear surface of the head end portion, to permit proper engagement between the metallic tongue or barb and the strap body portion or the flexible pawl and the teeth within the strap body portion. This produces a rather cumbersome arrangement, with the head end portion protruding beyond the bundle diameter. The protrusion of the head end portion is particularly apparent with small cable bundles. Such extending portions may result in injury to the operator handling such bundles, restrict their passage through or admission into conduit, or injure the insulation of adjacent cables.